Hidden Jewel
by luv animemanga forever
Summary: My prey prepare to die" He whispered emotionlessly to the man before him and pulled the trigger as a bullet pierced through the head of his target. He was a killing machine that felt nothing. Not until a person walked into his life and changed that.Yaoi
1. Assassin

_**Hidden Jewel**_

_**Chapter one:**_ Assassin

-

-

-

Sunset, as the last of the sunlight began to disappear, leaving only darkness behind and ruling the world at night fall. That night, the sky was covered with clouds, no moon or stars were seen, everything was hidden behind the night curtain.

Deep inside a forest, everything was dark, no sounds were made except for the animals walking onto the thick layer of dried leaves on the ground or the winds howling between the trees' branches. The night air was chilly and cooling. There, at the end of the forest, on a cliff, stood a mansion and at the front door, two men were walking with guns in there hands. They were patrolling for the night. What were they up to? No one knows. Will there be anyone who can stop whatever is the scheme? No. But maybe, one person can.

On a branch nearby, a shadow was standing on it, but no one even noticed that it was there. Not at all. The guards who were patrolling didn't know a thing, until... A small noise was made that caught their attention as they all stared at the way to the forest.

" What was that?" One of them asked worrily.

" It was probably some dumb animals." The other replied with a slight doubt in his voice.

" But..." Something suddenly appeared behind his back, it was holding a knife and like a flashed, a slash torn his throat and blood flowed out.

" I told you that..." The other guy turned around, but he didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying nor did he get a chance to yell out for help after seeing his friend lay lifelessly on the ground on a pool of his own blood. Because, he ended up with the same fate.

The door to the mansion creaked open and closed right away. The guards inside didn't even hear anything as they kept on chatting about some problems they had. _That's good. Then it will be much easier, eliminating them all._ The same shadow appeared, jumping down from the wall above, but this time with two sharp blades in both hands. _Even the Moon is on my side tonight._ Then in a flash of light, the blades swung and the two guards lay dead on the ground with their eyes opened and their faces were so calm. It was like they didn't even know what happened to them.

_Must kill. Eliminating all of them. Those who stand in my way shall die._ With that kind of thoughts in his mind, the assassin moved on in a high speed and killed each and every person that was in the way. His movements were flawless, not even a single mistake, everything was perfect. He was like a killing machine, a machine designed only to kill. And it was doing the job excellently. Blood shed, corps lay death of the floor soaked with the crimson, sticky liquid. The smell was sickening, but he didn't care. He kept on killing and opening all the door to all the rooms in the hall way, trying to find his real target for tonight. Those guards were just toys for him to play around and enjoy himself while searching for his pray, soaking himself in the blood of his victims. Or was he? The last guard fell and the last room in the mansion was in front of him... _Where is my pray?_

A man was hiding inside the dark room, he was trembling badly, all his men left after hearing some noise outside and they never came back. The man noticed that the disturbance that his men were making outside has stopped. He let out a sigh of relieve. Maybe his men has killed the assassin who was trying to get to him. He stood up, dusting his suit and fixing his tie. Suddenly, a chill breeze blew. _' Wait, I thought that I didn't open the windows.'_ He thought to himself, then it struck him. He started to tremble again, sweats formed and rolled down from his face as he slowly turned around to find that a gun was an inch away from his forehead. His eyes widened to stare at the one who was going to kill him. The eyes of the assassin were sharp, cold and have the color of amber.

" Please... I beg of your mercy, please don't kill me. Please..." The man pleaded, but no emotion appeared on the killer's face. He didn't care.

" My pray." He spoke in a low yet icy voice of his. " Prepare to... **die**." The trigger was pulled and a loud sound pierced the dark sky as the bullet hit the man's forehead, blood flowed out and the man died immediately, lying on the floor with his eyes widened, filling with fear and fright. Using his thump as he wiped away a drop of blood that touched his cheek as the murderer looked at his dead victim with the same expression on his face.

" _Mission is over."_

-

-

_To be continued..._

_**A/N:**_ This is something I created when I didn't have any inspiration for " I'll never leave your side". But don't think that I'm gonna stop it for this one, okay? Well, anyway, how was the first chapter? Please review. Thanks! (^_^)


	2. Apprentice

_**Chapter two:**_ Apprentice

The night air was cold. A black sport car drove through the busy street in a fast speed, not wanting to lose any time at all. Heading toward a S.A Corp. as it slowed down and started to drive down to the parking lots below the ground level. The door opened and a person stepped out, he was wearing a black suit that covered a whole body with a grey belt around his hip, although, blood was all over it. He went to open the door to the office. The hall was full of people: staffs, security guards... And all of them were looking really busy, but they stopped whatever they were doing when the guy in black opened the door from the parking lots to come in. They held their breath and stared at him as though he was a prisoner who had committed a terrible crime or something. As he walked through the crowd, he could hear everything they whispered to each other.

" Look at him."

" Another mission 'well done' I guess."

" Is he even human? Killing your kind in cold-blood without a bit of mercy."

" Even if he is the so-called 'Agent number one', is it legal to let him kill like this? I'm not saying that he kill without reasons but even innocent people! Oh, God. What in awful monster!"

They spoke with disgust in their voices and he could hear them all, not a single word passed his sharp ears. But he didn't care. So what? Let them say what they want. After all, he was just following the orders that were given out to him: kill the target and eliminate all that had witnessed the killing or tried to interfere in his work. Kill them all...

= xXx =

'Takeshino Hiro' the tablet on the top of the wooden door said as he knocked.

" Come in." A feminine voice replied as he opened the door to go in.

" Excuse me." The woman looked up from the paper on her desk.

" Polite as ever but can you at least change before you come in, agent number one?" She looked at him with a look as though she was familiar with all the blood on him.

" But top said that it is important for me to give you a report immediately after all of my mission." She sighed heavily.

" All right. Just give me the report and go change right after for your sake, okay?" He nodded then came to give her the envelope. And just when he was about to go out, she said.

" You know, you don't have to kill every single one in every mission." He stopped but didn't bother to turn back to look at her.

" Kill them all. That is my given order. You know that better than anyone else, Hiro-san." With that he left. She sighed. The same as always. Agent number one went out off the office then suddenly, his cell phone rang as he answered it.

" It's me, Number one."

" Yes. How may I help you, Top?"

" No need to be too formal, Number one. Anyway, I have something to tell you. I've gotten you an... apprentice."

" An apprentice, ma'am?"

" Yes. And you have to teach him everything you know like what I did to you years, ago. Is that okay to you?"

" Yes. Your wish is my will. I will do whatever you say, Top."

" That's good. But don't be too harsh on him, he hasn't known anything, yet. Be gentle, okay?"

" Yes, ma'am."

" Well, you don't sound that surprise." She said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

" I had been taught to be ready to perform any mission that was given under any circumstances." He answered machine-liked.

" You remember your lesson well, number one. And all of the information you need will be in your locker. Now, good-bye." With that the phone was hung up.

He went to his changing room, ignoring all of the gossips while passing through the hall way. His locker was sitting there like any other normal ones, just mere the eyes that is. Right, left, right, right, left, right, left, left, left, right and 'click', the steel door opened softly. From the inside, a small machine of what looked like a camera lowered down from above and shot out a green beam, scanning his whole body first then to to eyes.

" Assassin." He said the word as something from deep within, probably behind the locker turned, like clock-work, the door beneath opened as well and the middle that separate the two lockers lowered down and the wall began to open up as Agent number one stepped in, making sure that no one saw what he just did.

It was spacious, the hidden chamber that is, and dark as well. He switched on the light to reveal a room filled with weapons, ones that were used only in wars and ones that were specially designed for him and only himself got the chance to wield it properly.

On the wall was a file and it was stuck there with a small pin. Number one went to get it and opened to see what the thing has in stored for him. Documents and a picture of a young male with a strange shade hair color, green. But then when you think about it, the guy didn't have the right to say that this person in the photo has weird hair color since he himself was one of the kind. Let see, uhm...

Name: Tsuchiura Ryotaro.

Age: 21

Etc, etc, etc,...

His eyes tore away from the paper, he only needed the name as he closed the document. A minute later he put the document back into the yellow envelope and placed it neatly on the table near by. He still got thirty minutes before it was time to meet this Tsuchiura person and he wasn't going to waste it. Going to the bathroom, which was over that the corner, number one closed the door and gently tripped down his used to-be-black bloody suit, staring at it then threw it down on the floor and opened the water tap as he let it ran freely onto the bundle, washing away all of the blood. He looked up to see his reflection on the mirror that was hanging on the wall, the guy traced his hand on his hair as he saw a drop of blood stained some strands as his eyes darkened even more if that was possible.

= xXx =

The street was bustling with people even though outside was kind of chilling, Tokyo was affected by a small storm, but still Ryotaro didn't get it how the people here could be acting so normal liked nothing had happened. In his hometown, Kanagawa prefecture, whenever a storm was coming, all of the people went and took shelter away from the sea. Well, maybe Tokyo didn't seem to care if the whole world fell down on them since they were too busy let alone just a small storm. He stood outside of a building, waiting for his what they called 'teacher', a woman told him to do it, she said something about him going to her company and then she would had someone to talk and explain what he should do.

Suddenly, he heard a car engine started as he peered his eyes in ( the guy was practically next to the garage ) and saw a black car drove out and when he thought it was about to turn and leave the place when it suddenly stopped in front of him. He stared at it with curiosity.

The door opened as he saw a figure of a man sat in the driver seat, he has azure hair as he looked over to Ryotaro.

" Come in." The tan man's eyes widened. Who was that mysterious guy talking to? Him? He used a finger to pointed at himself then said person nodded. Ryotaro's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the person before him, that guy did look quite suspicious, especially with the black sunglasses he was wearing. Ryotaro calmed himself down then shrugged, well, if something bad was to happen, Ryotaro would beat him up, after all, he was smaller then him. Right?

" We don't have all night." The azure-haired man's voice startled the tan as he stepped inside the car and closed the door. The vehicle droved away, to where? Who knows. The whole way to the-unknown-place was in silence, neither of them spoke. Ryotaro observed the driver. He was wearing a black vest with a blue shirt underneath and a nice red tie. The guy seemed to like black a lot, black car, black sunglasses, black vest. Why won't he dye his hair black too?

Although, something was making Ryotaro feel kind of chilly as he fought the urge to shiver slightly. There was something, no, an aura that was so cold and dark radiated from him and so... sad at the same time. God, Ryotaro couldn't understand this. He has never felt like this before, which was weird.

They stopped at a park as both went out of the car. Well, one thing Ryotaro knew he was right, the other really was shorter than he was, but not by much though.

" Good evening to you, Tsuchiura Ryotaro." He was caught off guard again with the sudden spoken voice.

" Oh, so you're my sensei then!" Ryotaro exclaimed as he studied said person, he was doubting this. The guy he was looking at didn't look like someone who could do many things. He looked too much like a bishonen. Well, whatever. " What's your name then? You know, so I can address you better."

" That is for you to find out." The guy said. " And whether I will call you my student depends on the fact that you can convince me to teach you or not."

" So?"

" This is your first mission. You will have a week to find out who I am, including my background, as detail as you can." Ryotaro stared wide eyes.

" What? But I..." He didn't got a chance to finish his sentence as the stranger turned back to his car.

" One week, here, at the same time." And then the engine started as Ryotaro found himself standing alone in the middle of the park within seconds.

" What the hell?"

= xXx =

_To be continued..._

_**A/N:**_ Hi there! It has been a long time since I last touched this, since I have another story to care about. But no worries! I'm back in business and I'm determined to update both of my stories. I know that this is going rather slow, but trust me, I have it all planned out in my mind. R&R people! See ya!


End file.
